


Golden

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [40]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Golden

**#14. Golden**

**Prompt:** Reminiscing

**Word Count:** 141

**Characters:** Belle/Rumple

**Rating:** PG

Belle sat at their booth at Granny’s diner and looked at her wedding ring. It wasn’t that she and Rumple had a good relationship but it was special to her.

She reached out and picked up her glass of iced tea and took a sip. They were happy once. She wondered if she had given up too soon or two easily.

She looked at her ring again. This time, the memories of the lies and the betrayal that Rumple had done to her flooded her mind.

Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to reminisce about things when it would only bring pain with the slivers of joy.

Belle pulled off her wedding ring and dropped it in her purse. That golden band needed to stay out of her sight until she was sure she could be honest about what it meant. 


End file.
